Who Let the Dog Out
Who Let the Dog Out 'is the second episode of Season 2 in Ben 23. Plot ''We start out with Ben and Rook in a hot tub drinking sodas. (Ben): Man! Life is good... when you're rich. (Rook): I suppose so. (Ben): Well time for... BUBBLES! (Rook): What? Ben turns on the bubbles and Rook is covered in them so only his eyes can be seen. (Ben): Bwahahahahahahaha! (Rook): Earthlings have such a strange sense of humor. Also, Ben you do know that being covered in bubbles on some planets is considered to be a way of banishment? (Ben): Don't know. Don't care. Ben transforms. (Jello Man): Ha! Now you can't tell what is me. And what is water. (Rook): Ben, you have been acting more and more immature ever since we defeated Vilgax. Jello Man times out. (Ben): Well nothing can stop us. So why worry about acting seriously? (Azmuth): Ben Tennyson! I leave for one second and you have already made a hot tub out of nothing! (Ben): Not nothing. That big machine that blasts those pesty bugs over there. Azmuth sees a broken machine. (Ben): Build Devil is one good builder. (Rook): Mister Azmuth, forgive Ben's 'VERY '''foolish acts recently. I was just asking him why he is acting immaturely. (Ben): I'm not immature! (Azmuth and Rook): Yes you are!. (Ben): Okay maybe... a little. (Azmuth and Rook): A little!? (Ben): Fine. (Azmuth): Now shall we get back to training? ''Suddenly, Khyber and his dog fall through the ceiling. (Khyber): No. Not right now. I don't have the time to wait to kill you all. (Ben): The Crazy Dude from yesterday! (Khyber): I am Khyber The Huntsman, The Greatest Hunter in the Galaxy! (Ben): Yeah. Well I'm Grava Guy! Ben transforms. (LEGOrilla): Or I could be LEGOrilla. LEGOrilla streches his arm to punch Khyber, but Khyber's Dog jumps in front of him and transforms into Crabdozer blocking the punch. (LEGOrilla): Ow. That wasn't even able to blast a brick off me! LEGOrilla crumbles onto pieces and reverts. (Ben): Well! Maybe it- Rook grabs him and shoots some blasts at Crabdozer's collar, that shoots some electricity sparks. (Ben): This can't be good. Crabdozer roars and charges at them. (Ben): It's gyro time! He transforms. (Electro Crab): Electro Crab! Nice! He shoots electric blasts at Crabdozer, who backs off and transforms into Vicetopus. (Electro Crab): My natural predator! Fortunately, with my undoubtedly superior intellect- Vicetopus streches his tentacle and grabs Electro Crab. (Rook): Ben, focus! (Electro Crab): I shall blast him with an- (Azmuth): Do not talk about your actions! Act! Electro Crab zaps Vicetopus, who squeezes him even harder. However, Vicetopus's eyes turn cyan and back to it's original color (Khyber, not noticing his eyes): It seems your friend is on a tough situation! He takes out his hunting rifle and blasts Azmuth. (Rook): Mr. Azmuth Sir! (Azmuth): I am fine. Go get him. (Rook): Why are you speaking in such a manner, Mr. Az- (Azmuth, annoyed): Go. Rook kicks Khyber's hunting rifle out of his hand. (Khyber): Hah! (grabs Rook's Proto-Tool) Khyber fires a laser at Rook. ''Meanwhile, Electro Crab detransforms and manages to drop through Vicetopus's tentacles.'' (Ben): Gyro time! (Rook): Ben! Do not transform! Vicetopus goes to Khyber and attacks him. (Rook): He, is out of control. If we do not get aggresive, he will not attack. (Ben): So... (Rook): We must confine them! (Ben): Bash them a- Exactly my sentiments. They run out of the building and close the door. (Rook, to Plumber Badge): Azmuth. Are you safe? (Azmuth): I am in my lab. It's closed to attacks. (Rook): Good. The building crumbles. (Ben): I gotta do this! He transforms into LEGOrilla. (Rook): No! (LEGOrilla): Yes! LEGOrilla surrounds the two of them, but Vicetopus smashes through him. (LEGOrilla): If that won't work, we'll need to change him back! He transforms into Electro Crab. (Electro Crab): Now, I will use my electromagnetic abilities to regenerate his cranium cell- (Rook): Go! Electro Crab zaps ''Vicetopus, which reverts to her dog form.'' (Khyber): Good. We will meet again, Tennyson. (walks off with his dog) (Azmuth): And how will you clean this up? Ben transforms into Build Devil. (Build Devil): Already on the job! He runs away. ''THE END''''' Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Azmuth Aliens Used By Ben 23 *Build Devil (first appearance;2x; first time was off screen) *Jello Man (first appearance) *LEGOrilla (2x) *Electro Crab (first appearance; x2) By Khyber's Dog *Crabdozer *Vicetopus Villains *Khyber **Khyber's Dog Category:Episodes Category:Ben 23 Category:Season 2 Category:Maximus Loo2012